


Искусство троллинга

by superstition



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз уж все решили, что имеют право навязываться со всякими вопросами о Капитане Америка, значит, Баки просто обязан затроллить их по полной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искусство троллинга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art Of Trolling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732536) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



Первой жертвой стал Клинт.

После целого дня выматывающих совещаний на тему того, что ЩИТ собирается делать с Баки, Стив лишь хотел немного тишины и покоя вдвоем с Баки. Они нашли пустую переговорку, но каким-то непостижимым образом “немного тишины и покоя” за две минуты превратились в “полные энтузиазма поцелуи”. (Стив мог на чем угодно поклясться, что изначально это совершенно не входило в его намерения.)

Клинт открыл дверь и встал как вкопанный. Они прервали поцелуй, но обниматься не перестали, просто вопросительно уставились на него.

\- Вы что, вместе? Почему я не… в смысле, как давно?

Баки перевел глаза на часы.

\- Два часа и десять минут, если считать от поцелуя, два часа ровно, если считать от секса.

У Клинта отвалилась челюсть.

Стив разразился искренним смехом. Вот такого Баки он знал: человека, считавшим своим призванием сводить людей с ума.

Баки сурово посмотрел на Стива.

\- Стив, давай, не подводи меня, мы ведь могли бы убедить его, что я лишил тебя девственности во время обеденного перерыва в ЩИТе.

\- Так что, вы не трахались во время обеда?

\- Я лишь сказал, что это был не первый раз. Зато первый на столе директора Фьюри.

Стив снова засмеялся, не зная уже, сможет ли остановиться.

Клинт окинул его неверящим взглядом.

\- Ла-адно, а теперь я пойду и постараюсь вспомнить, что должен был вам сказать.

Стив закатывался со смеху только в первый раз. После этого он вернулся к своей прежней роли - трезво соглашаться с любой теорией, что втирал Баки, а хохот оставлять на потом. По крайней мере, в большинстве случаев.

Все это было не только ради развлечения - никогда. Это был их способ отвлекать от себя внимание, уклоняться от сложных вопросов, а иногда и скрываться у всех на виду. Возможно, им не надо было больше таиться (по крайней мере, не так, как раньше), но все равно оставалась масса тем, которые ни один из них не хотел обсуждать.

Например…

\- Итак, Капитан Сосулька, мы очень рады, что ты снова обрел своего бойфренда, но я должен знать - а что с Пегги Картер? - Тони развалился на одном краю дивана, а остальные Мстители распределились по всей комнате. - Она была лишь прикрытием? Или ты за обе команды играешь?

Стив не хотел говорить о Пегги с Тони, и Баки его спас.

\- Ты должен знать о Пегги Картер одну очень важную вещь: она была не одна. В смысле, была самая первая, настоящая, но в итоге она оказалась столь полезной, что ее имя прекратилось в позывной. Всех подбирали очень похожими, так, чтобы они могли сойти друг за друга. Идея была в том, чтобы запутать врага. Их было, сколько там? Четыре?

Баки повернулся к Стиву за ответом, и тот не подвел:

\- Пять.

Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, к чему Баки вел, но как всегда был более чем счастлив поддержать его.

\- Так, первой Стив встретил Пегги-три, да? Точно, три. Потом в Италии была уже Пегги-два, а та, что в Лондоне - самая первая. И знаешь, они были очень хороши. Постоянно делились всем друг с другом, чтобы действовать как один человек. А еще это все ставило крест на романтических отношениях, потому что либо им пришлось бы все раскрыть, либо всем пятерым встречаться с одним парнем, а это неправильно. А затем они создали Капитана Америка, и кто-то решил, что у Капитана Америка должна быть подходящая ему под образ девушка. И кто-то решил, что это отличная идея, чтобы люди подумали, что Пегги Картер - одна девушка, раз уж у нее есть парень, а на самом деле у нее нет отношений, и что она встречается с Капитаном Америка, а не со Стивом Роджерсом.

Гениально. Достаточно правды, чтобы в это можно было поверить (в разведке в военное время действительно использовались двойники, а публичный образ Капитана Америка тщательно разрабатывали специалисты), но в реальности - полный бред. С точки зрения коммуникаций 1940 года работать с пятью двойниками было совершенно невозможно.

Тони смотрел на них немного недоверчиво - неудивительно, дураком-то он не был.

\- Пять идентичных агентов…

\- Я сказал довольно похожих, не идентичных. Пегги-два была самой симпатичной.

\- Ты так говоришь только потому, что убедил себя, что она в тебя влюбилась.

Баки сузил глаза в ответ на замечание Стива.

\- Знаешь ли, не совсем уж невидимкой я был даже рядом с тобой. И вообще, у нее самая милая улыбка. И попа. Но, - Баки снова повернулся к Тони, - что важно, они все были профессионалами. Не позволили бы никому отвлечь их от работы. Улыбаться на публике в качестве девушки Капитана Америка, и все. Четыре позывных демобилизовались со службы после войны, и снова осталась только одна…

\- Но одну так и оставили в резерве, чисто на всякий случай, - добавил Стив.

\- Ага, я тоже об этом читал, - кивнул Баки. - Они оставили Пегги-пять, потому что она больше всех была похожа на настоящую.

Он видел, что они добились своего, и Тони купился с потрохами (точнее, Баки при поддержке Стива впарил ему эту историю). Достаточно личных штрихов, достаточно деталей, немножко противоречий в их воспоминаниях - и вуаля, цель достигнута.

Тем же вечером, когда они вернулись домой, Баки записал себе несколько основных моментов.

\- Потому что мне нравится мысль о пяти Пегги. Как думаешь, сколько мы сможем водить Тони за нос?

\- Полгода?

\- Ставлю десятку на девять месяцев.

\- По рукам.

Оказалось, они оба были настроены слишком пессимистично. Клинт и Наташа раскололи все довольно-таки быстро, но у них было побольше опыта в подобных операциях. Они с радостью согласились хранить секрет, равно как и Брюс, который догадался как раз через девять месяцев.

По факту, только через два года и четыре месяца Тони лишился иллюзий о нескольких Пегги. Словами не передать, как печально, что ни один другой Мститель не присутствовал на первой встрече Тони и Шэрон Картер, когда он вскользь упомянул о двойниках ее тети.

Ярость Тони от того, что его накололи, совсем не успокоила взаимную истерику Стива и Баки.

История о Пяти Пегги была величайшим изобретением Баки за всю историю его троллинга, но он мог выдумывать совершенно фантастические вещи на лету, даже не задумываясь особо. Особенно когда все решили, что имеют право задавать бестактные вопросы о Стиве или их отношениях, потому что Капитан Америка вдруг почему-то стал всеобщим достоянием.

Стив вел список лучших ответов Баки на вопрос о том, когда и как они начали встречаться:

\- в 1936 после оргии, в которой приняла участие вся ИМКА из-за подмешанного в жаркое афродизиака;

\- в 1937, секс вчетвером с Кэри Грантом и Рэндольфом Скоттом при неправдоподобных обстоятельствах, являвшихся результатом богохульного скрещивания сюжетов “Ночи в опере” и “Лошадиных перьев”. Очевидно, люди двадцать первого века не ценили братьев Маркс, по крайней мере настолько, чтобы заметить, когда их фильмы грабили истории ради. Баки настолько не парился, что даже имени лошади менять не стал;

\- в 1939 после просмотра “Волшебника Оз”, потому что если посмотреть его в кинотеатре, а не по телевизору, ты в самом деле превратишься в Друга Дороти;

\- в 1943 на выставке Старка их заперли в макете Дома Будущего, где заботливый домашний робот слетел с катушек и заставил их заняться сексом;

\- в 1944 в Штаб-квартире Альянса в Париже в соседней с генералом де Голлем комнате, потому что Баки не мог позволить Стиву умереть девственником, а все проститутки города были заражены созданным ГИДРой венерическим вирусом, нейтрализующим эффект сыворотки супер-солдата;

\- и, конечно же, на столе Фьюри после того, как Баки вернул себе воспоминания.

Он понял, что Баки по-настоящему стал частью команды тогда, когда остальные Мстители тоже принялись подыгрывать ему. Приятно, что Клинт, будучи первой жертвой, стал теперь первейшим вторым пилотом. Стива назначили в комиссию по оценке агентов, которых Клинт и Баки обучали продвинутому снайперскому мастерству, и он следил за ними по системе внутреннего наблюдения. На перерыве один из агентов спросил:

\- А вы с Капитаном Роджерсом планировали когда-нибудь рассказать всем о ваших отношениях?

Вопрос задал агент, мастерство которого Стив уже и так назвал в отчете “кошмарным”, и эти слова лишь усилили впечатление. Если ты сам не можешь сообразить, что понятия “открыто встречаться с Капитаном Америка” и “быть оперативником под прикрытием” являются взаимоисключающими, то ЩИТ - не лучшее для тебя место. Он пришел к выводу, что этот агент - либо шпион, проворачивающий какую-то сложную долгосрочную схему, либо его наняли в результате административной ошибки.

\- Если откроемся, - начал Баки, - все начнут спрашивать, как все началось. А пресса не готова к истории о том, как Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат трахались на столе директора Фьюри.

Баки определенно нравилась эта версия, раз уж он использовал ее больше одного раза.

Агенты замялись, не зная, не вешают ли им лапшу на уши. Но затем вмешался Клинт:

\- Серьезно, я так рад, что не открыл дверь пятью минутами раньше.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто один взгляд на то, как мы трахаемся, оставит тебе травму на всю жизнь.

\- Капитан командует нашей группой, я встречаюсь с твоей бывшей девушкой, так что да, еще какую травму и уж точно на всю жизнь. Я и так несколько месяцев пытался пережить запечатленные на сетчатке образы вас обоих на стадии быстрой чистки и одевания.

\- Я все еще должен тебе носовой платок, да?

\- Господи, не напоминай мне об этом больше.

Испуганное выражение лица у Клинта получалось просто замечательно, практически так же хорошо, как и у агентов (которые с разной степенью успеха пытались казаться нейтральными, но одинаково проваливались в этом начинании).

Клинт и Баки ненадолго оставили агентов, и конечно, все обсуждения были посвящены Стиву, Баки и столу Фьюри. На самом деле, эта часть оценки оказалась весьма полезной. Стив отмечал их основные способности и методы действия, а не только снайперское мастерство, и их реакция на троллинг Баки аккуратно попадала в те оценки, что он уже поставил - агенты с наилучшими результатами сомневались больше всех. Особенно Стив рад был видеть, что именно тот агент, которого он собирался рекомендовать к повышению, указал на тот факт, что стол Фьюри ни при каких обстоятельствах не смог бы выдержать веса двух даже просто сидящих на нем здоровенных парней, не говоря уж о совершающих более энергичные движения.

Быть частью команды значило не только то, что Мстители подыгрывали Баки, но и то, что Баки троллил также и для них. Больше всего он защищал Наташу, что было лишь естественно, учитывая то, что их связывало, но еще одной причиной служил тот факт, что именно ей всегда задавали самые неподобающие вопросы.

К примеру, один очень и очень высокопоставленный чиновник ЦРУ на одном брифинге спросил:

\- Агент Романов, мы пытаемся разобраться с нравственным обликом Департамента Икс. Некоторые перебежчики в семидесятых сообщали, что Департамент Икс между заданиями использовал своих агентов для сексуального труда, либо на коммерческой основе, либо для членов Партии…

\- Да ну, слушайте. Сейчас расскажу. Вы знаете, что такое советская бюрократия? Так вот, Департамент Икс числился под комиссариатом по сельскому хозяйству. И так как все мы должны были быть хорошими маленькими стахановцами, нам также надо было выполнять все свои сельскохозяйственные квоты. Так, после каждого задания мы возвращались и месяц пахали в колхозе. Никакого секса, только навоз, трактор и дойка. Вот что для них было важно. Зачем использовать агентов ради секса, когда их энергию можно направить на перевыполнение пятилетки?

И только потому, что Стив так хорошо знал Баки, он видел, насколько он на самом деле зол, как он скрывает это все под напускной легкостью болтовни. Стив не мог прочитать Наташу, но догадывался, что раз Баки так ринулся на ее защиту, значит, она тоже очень расстроена. Вопрос явно был задан из похотливого любопытства под личиной серьезного вопроса разведки. Наверное, только взгляд Фьюри через стол для переговоров предотвратил акт оправданной жестокости по отношению к этому парню. Но Стив чувствовал, что ему все равно светит какой-то (не смертельный) неприятный несчастный случай на выходе из здания.

Стив даже пальцем не шевельнул бы, чтобы предотвратить это. Он не любил задир.

\- Но этого не было в брифинге, - запротестовал ЦРУшник .

\- Потому что сельскохозяйственные квоты прекратились с 1991. Вы в курсе развала Советского союза? Того момента, что с тех пор больше не существовало комиссариата по сельскому хозяйству? - Баки вздохнул. - Знаете, мне это даже почти нравилось. Помогало не витать в облаках. А новенькие в Департаменте Икс даже не знали, как корову доить, - он повернулся к Наташе, глядя на нее подернутыми ностальгической дымкой глазами. - Видели бы вы, как она меняла колесо у трактора. Только она одна во всем мире могла сделать это изящно.

Наташа пренебрежительно фыркнула.

\- Ага, и это говорит парень, который мог бы сменить его в два раза быстрее, но решил вместо того насладиться видом.

\- Товарищ Романов, меня распределили на молочную ферму. Было бы неправильно подвергать сомнению суждения вышестоящих чинов, меняя для вас колесо.

После окончания брифинга Стив поинтересовался у Баки в лифте:

\- Так что, ты избавился от заблуждения, что молоко делают на заводе?

\- Мне было десять, я ни разу не выезжал из города и тогда это казалось вполне логичным, - улыбнулся Баки. - Но я и поныне понятия не имею, из какой части коровы оно берется. И пожалуйста, не рассказывай мне, я хочу и дальше его пить.

Из всех Мстителей лучше всех подыгрывала Наташа, сохраняя абсолютно непроницаемое выражение лица и добавляя ровно столько деталей, чтобы сделать историю убедительной. Клинт был почти так же хорош. Тони обычно придумывал слишком много деталей, отчего все начинало казаться скорее тщательно разработанной схемой, чем воспоминанием. Брюс никак не мог казаться столь же убедительным, как остальные. И Тор, ну, Тор обычно просто не понимал всей идеи происходящего. Правда, с течением времени Брюс и Тони достигли в троллинге почти тех же высот, как все остальные, и, быть может, когда-нибудь и Тор подтянется.

Но Стив чувствовал, что Баки хранил лучшие свои идеи для вопросов, касавшихся только их двоих. Наверное, потому, что к нему лезли больше, чем ко всем остальным Мстителям вместе взятым, а Баки троллил людей за Стива с самой первой их встречи.

Чем пьянее люди, чем хуже у них вопросы. Алкоголь настолько снимал все внутренние запреты, что они выпаливали все, что хоть когда-либо приходило в их головы. Довольно часто они ужасно смущались, протрезвев - как в тот единственный раз, когда Стив видел напившуюся агента Хилл. На будущее: подпускать Тора к пуншу, пусть даже на вечеринке только для ЩИТа, было ошибкой.

Она протолкалась к нему и сказала:

\- Капитан Роджерс, я должна знать. Почему даже после сыворотки у вас не выросло волос на груди? Почему? _Почему?_

Вот об этом Стив честно задумывался и раньше. Когда он был маленьким, он естественным образом предполагал, что если у него хотя когда-нибудь начнется запоздавший скачок роста, волосы появятся. Но сыворотка ничуть не изменила его в этом плане. Он предлагал, что, быть может, это неважно для его физических способностей (как и, к примеру, цвет волос или голос), поэтому и осталось неизменным.

Баки, который также выпил немало пунша и сохранял вертикальное положение по большей части лишь благодаря руке Стива вокруг талии, невнятно пробубнил:

\- У него есть. Волосы на груди. Но не всегда. Только раз в четыре недели. Типа как у оборотня. Но не в полную луну. Много волос два дня, потом все отваливается. Живешь как с собакой. Наверное, у него цикл. Как у женщины. Все обновляется. А волосы - симптом.

Стив прикинул, мог ли Баки подготовить эту историю заранее, учитывая, что его рассказ был детальным до нелепости. Но мозг и язык Баки всегда отключались последними, когда он напивался в стельку, так что вполне возможно, что он выдал все это на лету.

Хилл кивала так, будто Баки изрекал непреложные истины.

\- Как у оборотня. Точно, - она отошла, шатаясь.

Электронное письмо, полученное им на следующее утро, содержало вежливое извинение, а также проясняло, что на трезвую голову она из принципа не поверит больше ни единому слову Баки, если только это не будет подтверждено четырьмя независимыми (не состоящими в Мстителях) фигурами, предпочтительно с доказательствами в письменном виде и видеозаписями.

В конце концов бывшие работодатели Баки, многократно провалив попытки убить его или снова захватить, сдались и слили вместо этого прессе информацию о том, что один из Воющих Коммандос до сих пор жив. Идея была в том, что если его лицо будет в каждой газете по всему миру, ему трудно будет оставаться эффективным убийцей. Стиву и Баки потребовалось тридцать секунд на то, чтобы решить, что они откроются.

Конечно, информация об их отношениях дала Баки намного более широкий круг публики для троллинга. Все началось еще тогда, когда они придумывали наилучшие формулировки их заявления для прессы. Вклад Баки заключался в намеках на оргии с участием всех Мстителей, фразе, благодаря которой легко можно было предположить, что он гермафродит, и утверждении открытым текстом, что Эйзенхауэр благословил их отношения (“ты же не знаешь точно, он бы мог”). Стив наложил вето на все и обстоятельно поговорил с Баки о связях с общественностью и создании публичного образа, на который могли бы равняться дети.

После жарких дебатов Стив ухитрился добиться от Баки обещания, что он не будет троллить Президента, Первую Леди и директора Фьюри. Но вот все остальные, похоже, защищены не были. Возможно, идея создания образа того, на кого могли бы равняться дети, дала корни, но в каком-то своем, весьма Бакиуниверсальном смысле. Поэтому когда на следующий день они встретились с группой детей (десять человек, победители какого-то конкурса, в награду приглашенные на правительственную церемонию), и один из них спросил, что самое “потрясающее” сделал в жизни Капитан Америка, Баки очень серьезно ответил:

\- Однажды он нокаутировал динозавра.

Когда Стив был в возрасте того паренька, он хотя бы притворялся, что верит, когда ему такое рассказывал взрослый. Но в эти дни детей воспитывали явно иначе, так что один из них вмешался:

\- Но динозавры же вымерли.

\- Да, мы тоже так думали. Оказалось, что Наци считали, что велоцирапторы могу стать их новым оружием…

\- А папа говорит, что велоцирапторы не такие страшные, как утарапторы!

\- Но вы же помните, что нацисты проиграли, да? Но Сти… Капитан Америка нокаутировал нацистского велоцираптора.

Стив разрывался между двумя идеально сбалансированными инстинктами. Первый - никогда не врать восьмилеткам без веской причины; второй - подыгрывать Баки, когда он входил в раж. В итоге он просто наблюдал.

\- А откуда они взяли велоцираптора?

\- Они нашли его гены в крови какой-то мошки в янтаре, затем подсадили его жабе…

\- Это же из фильма, - Стив определенно считал, что в таком нежном возрасте дети не должны смотреть Парк Юрского периода, но похоже, что современные практики воспитания значительно отличались от его представлений.

\- Ну да, но именно потому, что сюжет фильма основан на этих нацистских динозаврах. За исключением того, что нацисты не парк развлечений строили, а использовали их как сторожевых псов. Так вот, я расстреливаю этих песиков, чтобы мы проникли на их базу, и вроде все нормально, но тут вдруг один из них подбирается ко мне со слепой зоны. Думал, я покойник. И вдруг Сти… Капитан Америка появляется и пробивает ему. Тот падает как подкошенный. Бац, - Баки для пущей достоверности изобразил удар.

Дети выглядели глубоко впечатленными.

Когда восьмилеток отогнали, Стив повернулся к Баки и сказал:

\- Мне стоит волноваться о том, что ты только что изобразил себя в роли одного из тех парней, которых сожрали?

\- Неа, потому что меня не сожрали, потому что ты вырубил первого раптора, и мы с Коммандос пристрелили остальных, понимаешь?

\- А с тиранозавром мы что сделали?

\- Ты закинул ему в пасть здоровенную связку взрывчатки, а я выстрелом ее подорвал.

\- Уже другой фильм.

\- Ты подожди, пока я дойду до той части, как мы освободили с базы нацистов маленького инопланетянина и помогли ему позвонить домой.

\- Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь вину из-за того, что их отругают учителя за небылицы о Капитане Америка.

\- Осознать, что взрослым нельзя доверять, потому что они лживые ублюдки - полезный жизненный урок. Ты должен мной гордиться. А еще это все скучно. С динозаврами намного веселее.

Стив улыбнулся краешком рта.

\- Если бы мы не открылись, тебя бы здесь не было. Мог бы просто перед телевизором сидеть.

Баки убрал руку с локтя Стива, вместо этого собственнически закинув ее ему на талию.

\- Эй, люди в тюрьму шли ради того, чтобы парень Капитана Америка мог скучать до потери пульса на публичных мероприятиях, - Баки наклонился чуть ближе и понизил голос. - Тот Сенатор, который хотел понизить тебя в звании, находится примерно в четырех футах, так что я чувствую внезапную необходимость тебя поцеловать, ага?

Стив не знал, можно ли это расценивать как троллинг, но на публике Баки всегда с исключительной точностью мог определить тех, кто тяжелее всего переносил тот факт, что Капитан Америка - гей (или что любой другой человек гей), и непостижимым образом делал так, что он обязательно натыкался на целующихся Стива и Баки. Ничего вызывающего. Ничего заслуживающего комментария, если бы Баки был девушкой. Он знал, что Баки с Наташей весьма серьезно обсуждали, можно ли считать “доведение фанатика до сердечного приступа” еще одной зарубкой на прикладе. Стив не хотел никому навредить (да и не думал, что сердечные приступы работают именно так), но был более чем не против доставать тех, кто заслуживал этого.

Стиву казалось, что Баки расстраивался, когда люди действительно принимали их отношения. Баки злился на мир за многое (и по большей части - вполне оправданно), и Стив знал, что возможность дать отпор, не важно, физически или вербально, улучшала его состояние. Так, каждый засранец-гомофоб, которого Баки мог доставать в настоящем, заменял каждого засранца-гомофоба, который осложнял ему жизнь в подростковом и юношеском возрасте, когда у него не было от них спасения. За исключением тех, кто действительно ввязывался с ним в драки. Но нельзя же бить каждый насмешливый и подлый комментарий, каждую завуалированную угрозу.

Он думал, что Баки расстроился от реакции ЩИТа на их отношениях, которая заключалась лишь в просьбе им обоим заполнить форму PN846, чтобы пользоваться пенсией и медицинской страховкой друг друга, а также форму PN364 на совместный отпуск. Хотя форму PN846 оказалось довольно-таки сложно заполнить. Особенно когда Баки написал на листке Стива в графе “обстоятельства партнера на данный момент” (игнорируя отмеченный Стивом пункт о том, что партнер также является работником ЩИТа) “сексуальное истощение” и “нимфомания”.

\- Ты нимфоман _и_ сексуально истощен?

\- Благословение и проклятие отношений с супер-солдатом.

Прошло уже пять лет с тех пор, как Стив проснулся в будущем и начал выполнять периодические требования ЩИТа, и он согласился на выпуск официальной биографии Капитана Америка. Конечно же, значительно урезанной из-за вопросов секретности версии, с событиями только до 1945.

Баки первым получил электронное письмо, и забился в таких истерических конвульсиях, что Стив даже заволновался, не судороги ли это. Когда Стив заботливо склонился над ним, Баки сумел показать на экран. После прочтения Стив разрывался между таким же приступом истерии и обостренным чувством долга. Одно дело троллить людей лично, совсем другое - когда это попадает в официальные издания.

Когда Баки наконец успокоился, где-то минут через двадцать, он возвышенно отреагировал на тревоги Стива:

\- Историю пишут победители. А мы, черт побери, точно победили. Так что можем писать то, что нам нравится.

\- Разве у нас нет обязанности перед грядущими поколениями…

\- Я думаю о таких парнях, как я, которые скучали на уроках истории до потери сознания. Они будут намного внимательнее читать о патриотизме и всяком таком, если там будут еще и динозавры, драконы, обнаженка…

\- Обнаженка?

\- А, так значит, драконы тебя не смущают? - расплылся в улыбке Баки. - Ты всегда намного лучше занимался сексом, чем говорил о нем, так что, может быть, нам стоит добавить картинки…

\- Даже не думай.

\- Не волнуйся, голым все равно не ты будешь. Ну, разве что немножко. Но в основном обнаженные девушки-хористки. И парочка сексуальных танцоров-мужчин.

\- Я хочу узнать об этом подробнее?

\- Пока нет, потому что я еще не все детали продумал. Думаю, в других главах нам нужны тигры. Тигры, конечно, не динозавры, но слишком много динозавров будет казаться неправдоподобным. И нужно проверить еще несколько моментов для глав, где мы тусуемся с Джимми Стюартом, Кэтрин Хепберн и Джуди Гарланд. 

\- Я все равно считаю, что мы должны сказать правду.

\- Я не говорю, что стоит делать тебе. Я рассказываю, что скажу я.

\- Баки…

\- Стив, большая часть того, что мы действительно делали во время войны либо слишком скучная, либо слишком жестокая для того, что люди хотят думать о Капитане Америка. Люди предпочтут, чтобы ты убивал динозавров, а не других людей. Почему бы не повеселиться?

К сожалению, похоже, что Баки был прав. Нанятый ЩИТом биограф была настоящим профессионалом, она тщательно расспрашивала их о событиях и крайне нейтрально на все реагировала. Но Стив видел выражение ее глаз, когда он как ни в чем не бывало говорил о жестокости какой-то битвы или об отупляющей скуке марша по грязи от одной базы к другой. Такого Капитана Америка, о котором она слышала, она не хотела.

К финалу их последнего интервью она сказала:

\- Спасибо, Капитан Роджерс. Наверное, агент Барнс сообщил вам, что первое мое интервью с ним состоится во вторник.

И Стив улыбнулся самой искренней своей улыбкой и ответил:

\- Да-да, он упоминал об этом. Уверен, вы найдете беседы с ним очень полезными. Думаю, он помнит большинство событий намного лучше, чем я.


End file.
